Adventures in Muggleland
by StarxBright
Summary: Hermione takes Ron to a whole new world...Muggle London


"Hermione, where are we going?" Ron Weasley nearly whined, feeling like he was being dragged behind his girlfriend.

It was Easter break; Ron had gotten the weekend off, so he could spend at least a little time with his girlfriend, while she lapped up her last vacation from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Ron didn't regret not going back to Hogwarts to make up his seventh year, or even turning down the opportunity to jump into his Auror training with Harry. George needed his help. He needed the support that his little brother provided and the assistance with his business. And Ron enjoyed working at the shop.

He did miss his friends, Hermione especially. Not seeing her every day wasn't something he was used to, or comfortable with. Harry still went home to the Burrow every night after training; usually stock full of stories about what the Academy was like, what the instructors were like. George always made sure Ron got a free night from cleaning up the store, so he could go with Harry to visit Teddy.

Like his older brother, Harry needed the emotional support Ron's presence provided, and that meant a lot to Ron. Being needed, and being helpful, sat well with the young man.

While just being in the vicinity of Hermione made Ron happy, knowing where they were headed would make him happier.

Hermione Granger was not one to back down, however, and she would not be swayed to share the information. She merely walked on, hand in hand with her boyfriend, into the unknown.

They were walking through Muggle London, having exited the Leaky Caldron about twenty minutes prior. Everyone had waved and called their names, still grateful for saving them all. Ron had blushed, as he always did, and Hermione had laughed at him, as she always did.

"Can I have a hint?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Ron."

"Please?"

"Ronald Weasley, if you ask me where we're going one more time we will be adopting our children!"

Ron colored heavily, matching the flaming red of his hair. Those around them laughed at the poor boys expense.

"Yes dear," Ron muttered dutifully.

"That's a good boy," she cooed, patting his cheek.

They walked on, heading into a highly trafficked area.

"Here we are," Hermione said, turning a corner.

Ron marveled at the sheer number of people. There were large, colorful signs up in the sky, with their words and pictures changing every few minutes. People drove quickly through the streets, in small, fancy cars Ron had never seen before.

People were jogging past him, wearing stuffy looking outfits and talking on tiny fellytones. Others had strings coming out of their ears, bobbing their heads strangely.

And the _smells_. The smoke coming from the cars, the little tubes people had stuck in their mouth, and the Muggle foods in carts lining the side walk.

"Why are we here?" Ron asked.

"_This_ is where I grew up. I lived in this atmosphere, with these kinds of people. I want you to see what its like. But you have to promise me you'll be careful."

"What do you mean?"

"No calling anyone a Muggle. Don't say anything about magic, or Hogwarts, or wands or anything. People will think you're crazy. Forget about magic, okay?"

"Er…"

"Great! Come on, we're going to library."

"And how is this any different from – "

"Shhh!"

"Exactly."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"Wait, so what do you call this?"

"A computer."

"And this?"

"A mouse."

"It doesn't look like a mouse."

"I know."

"Than why do they call it a mouse?"

"I don't know why Ron, they just do."

"It's stupid."

"I know."

"Muggles are kind of stupid."

"I know…hey!"

"Hermione…"

"Alright, you have a point. Not all Muggles though. My parents aren't stupid."

"Yeah, but they're different. They're dentist."

"I'm very impressed that you remembered that."

"We're going to get married someday Hermione; I should probably know what you're parent's job is."

"True. You ready for lunch?'

"When aren't I ready for lunch?"

"True."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

Hermione led Ron down the sidewalk, through the bustle of people heading off to and from work. She pointed to the restaurant they were going to, and Ron hurried forward to hold open the door for Hermione. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek as she entered the building. He followed after her, smug.

The hostess seated them at a table, watching Ron as he glanced around the restaurant in awe. She handed both Ron and Hermione a menu and told them their server would be there shortly.

Hermione explained the way the menus worked quickly before the waitress arrived. She identified herself as Candy. Hermione rolled her eyes at the name.

"Can I start you off with something to drink?"

Ron ordered water, much to Hermione's relief, and she ordered a glass of wine. At this point, she was going to need it. Candy smiled at Ron and headed off for the drinks.

"She's nice," Ron said, turning back to his menu. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Candy returned a few minutes later with their drinks. She took their orders; Hermione got a chicken cutlet and Ron a steak. Smiling again, the promiscuous woman left with their orders.

"What do we do now?" Ron asked, already bored.

"We wait."

"Why?"

"They have to cook the food Ronald."

"Right."

Candy checked in numerous times, making sure everything tasted great, that everyone was comfortable.

And by everyone, she meant Ron. She openly flirted with him, despite that he was obviously on a date. Ron, forever oblivious, took no notice.

Hermione paid the check when they were done eating, and Candy walked them to the door, still chatting with Ron.

Hermione moved to step away from her boyfriend, a bit upset by his behavior. The moment she ventured more than two feet Ron reached out and effortlessly caught his arm around her waist, never breaking his conversation with Candy.

Hermione brightened considerably. She leaned into Ron, fitting perfectly in his grip. He kissed her cheek and smiled one more time at Candy before saying goodbye.

Hermione smirked at the other woman, who stared in shock at the couple.

"I hate when you do that," Ron said as they stepped back outside and onto the side walk.

"Do what?" Hermione asked, grasping Ron's hand.

Ron squeezed her hand in response. "Get to far away. You go back to school tomorrow morning, I want as much of you as I can get before leave."

Hermione flung her arms around Ron's neck and kissed him fiercely. A few people cat-called, but she paid them no mind.

"I love you," she told him once they broke apart.

"I love you, too," he replied, a little breathless.

She took his hand again and continued down the sidewalk. "Come on, there's one more stop until we go back home."

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

"What do you think?" Hermione asked as she and Ron walked through a park in the middle of the city.

"It's…crowded."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "It's Easter, Ron. People are here to see the fireworks."

He perked up at that. "Fireworks?"

"Yeah, I mean, they're not as beautiful as yours, but it's the same idea."

"Excellent, I love fireworks."

"Trust me, I know." Hermione frowned. "Everyone at school has fireworks from your shop."

Ron laughed, slinging an arm around Hermione's shoulders. They didn't stay there long though.

"Hermione Granger."

Hermione and Ron spun around. In front of them stood a guy dressed in his Sunday best. He was a handsome bloke, not that Ron admitted so willingly. He had never seen this guy in his life, but Hermione seemed to know him.

"Austin Sheppard?" The man grinned, and Hermione matched his smile. She rushed over to hug him.

"I can't believe this, you look amazing!"

"Me? Hermione, look at you. If it wasn't for the bushy hair I wouldn't have known it was you."

"Oh shut it," she said, swatting his arm playfully. At Ron's confused look she laughed.

"Ron, this is Austin. He was my best friend when I was younger; we lived next door to each other. Austin, this is Ron Weasley, my – "

"Fiancé," Ron interrupted, stepping forward to shake Austin's hand. "Nice to meet you."

"Same…" Austin said, removing his hand from Ron's grip. He glanced at Hermione, who seemed frozen. "You don't have a ring," he pointed out. Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Ron interrupted again.

"Yeah, we spent all day looking at them. She hasn't decided yet." He smiled lovingly at Hermione. She glared back.

"Well, I'll see you around Hermione?" Austin asked pathetically. She nodded, not looking away from Ron. Austin walked off, looking back at the couple every few seconds.

"Why Ron?" Hermione asked once Austin was out of sight.

"He was all over you!"

"It was a _hug_ Ronald. You can't just lie like that! We're not engaged."

"Yeah, about that…"

Hermione paused mid-rant. "What do you mean?"

"Well, see, I had been thinking about…" he dug through his pocket, pulling out a small box. Hermione gasped when she realized what he meant.

"Hermione, I know things have been rocky, but I love you so much. And you still have schooling left and I'm busy with the shop, and knowing you and mum you're going to need at least a year to plan this thing, but I was wondering if, one day, in the future maybe, you'd marry me?"

He knelt down on one knee and opened the box, revealing a simple but beautiful ring.

"Of course you idiot."

Ron picked Hermione up off her feet and swung her around, grinning widely.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Fin.

**Alright, let's start with this: I am American. I don't know what the streets in England are like, or the restaurants, or if they really do have fireworks on Easter or what not. So if I got anything wrong…oops.**

**I hope you guys liked my super long one-shot. I needed a break from He Noticed Her, and this popped into my head.**

**Leave me a review and share your thoughts!**


End file.
